Inked Roses
by WatchMist1412
Summary: Bakugou Katsuki had decided pretty early on that soulmates were stupid and unfortunately for him he just had to be stuck with the weirdest one. Seriously who spends their time drawing flowers on their skin? Believe him it's especially annoying when they get transfered to you too.


"A fucking rose again?" Katsuki stared at his now ink stained forearm. He had absolutely no idea what that meant.

Out of all the normal soulmates in the world he just _had_ to be stuck with the weirdest one who kept drawing flowers all over their body. They didn't have any traditional symbolism. Katsuki had checked.

At first he ignored all the flowers appearing in his body around the 5th grade. He didn't care as long as they were on hidden places. It was a bit of a drag if they were in plain sight and he had to think up ways to cover them up. It would hurt his image after all if the great Bakugou Katsuki had girly flowers all over his body.

They weren't that frequent anyway. His soulmate could draw whatever weird shit they wanted, he didn't care. His soulmates stupid doodles wouldn't get in the way of him being the number one hero. So he kept ignoring them along with the weak attempts his soulmate was making to get him to write back.

Soulmates appeared sometime along with the first quirks. Seeing as they more and more people were getting the ability to share their skin with their significant other soulmates became a norm in this day's society. Of course there were the rare cases of soulmates finding out they're not that perfect for each other or deciding to stay as platonic soulmates but generally people accepted their other half and found 'happiness'.

Katsuki had decided pretty early on that he would be one of those rare cases. Soulmates were a stupid concept, really. Why would he need a person just right for him? He was sure a soulmate could only manage to drag him down. He didn't need anyone else to be number 1. Couples were gross anyway, he would never end up like an idiot in love saying cheesy stuff all the time.

He didn't care how 'perfect' for him that person would be. She would be nowhere near his level. Besides who wants a soulmate that just draws flowers all day.

That didn't stop his soulmate to write small cute messages now and then. Small things like 'How are you doing' or 'Hello' with a stupid simile doodle next to it.

* * *

After having countless flowers being temporarily stuck to his skin (seriously he had at the moment 3 roses, one dandelion and one sunflower all over his arms) 14 year old Katsuki googled 'flower symbolisms' trying to make some sort of since from the whole situation.

Yeah, that went really well…

After 2 hours of going through several sites and articles about the subject Katsuki didn't feel like he had made any breakthroughs. He mostly felt like he wanted to punch whoever thought it was okay to give about 100 symbolisms and meanings for a fucking flower. If it was anyone else they would have given up already but this was Katsuki Bakugou. If he started something he would do it right.

He did felt like giving up at multiple occasions though. Reading about all those flowery stuff and not getting the answer he wanted was really taking a toll on him. He couldn't even manage to give a reasonable explanation when his mom walked into his room finding the computer screen showing a long article about the meaning of a dandelion in decoration and Katsuki ready to punch said screen.

Katsuki didn't plan to write back. He was just so exhausted from all of the searching and he was woken up at 1 am from the soul bond of all things, watching the lines of a rose forming up slowly with slightly unsteady lines. He couldn't take it anymore. It was definitely his sleep deprived brain's fault and as soon as the drawing was finished Katsuki dove to his desk for a pen and starting writing aggressively to his wrist right under the flower.

 ** _'What's up with the flowers?'_**

It didn't take very long for the answer to come. A few moments later _'Excuse me?'_ appeared right next to his question.

 ** _'The flowers, what do they mean'_**

 _'So many years with almost nothing and that's what you decide to talk about'_

Katsuki glared at his forearm. He wasn't in the mood for a full fucking conversation but he wasn't about to leave it at this.

 ** _'That's not the problem here, I wanna know why the fuck I keep getting decorating with girly flowers'_**

 _'Oh wow and all this time I thought you didn't talk to me cause you were shy'_

Katsuki could feel her anger creeping through the soul bond. He didn't get it, why was she so mad about that! That's why he didn't want to write back in the first place. Besides he's the one who should be angry.

Katsuki expresses that opinion to her. Needless to say she wasn't any more happy after that.

'So are you gonna answer?' he tried getting back to his original goal.

 _'Yeah right, not until you apologize'_

 _'Why the hell should I?'_

 **'Hey'**

 **'Are you fucking ignoring me?'**

 **'Fine'**

 **'See if I care'**

Katsuki threw his black pen in the general direction of his desk with all his might and flopped back to his bed. That little! How dare she talk to him like that. If he knew it would be that pointless he would never have wrote back. He definitely didn't plan to do that again anytime ever.

* * *

Writing again to his soulmate was the last thing on Katsuki's plans. No… it was more like it didn't exist at all. There was no way. Over his dead body. His soulmate seemed to have other plans though.

Over the course of the next week after their little conversation the amount of flower doodles increased dramatically. He was now covered in *listing flowers* in every part of his body. He had to get very creative to hide some of those. Katsuki was 99.9 % sure she was doing it to piss him off. He wouldn't admit that it was working. No way.

He tried his best ignoring the flowers, cursing his idiot of a soul mate silently, though he couldn't last anymore when a large dandelion appeared on his left cheek and he had to go to school with a large Band-Aid on his cheek. Yeah, it was very fun explaining to his friends and teacher.

Katsuki came home fuming and immediately went for the black marker on his desk.

 ** _'You! Fucking stop it!'_**

 _'Stop what'_ came the reply after a couple of minutes.

 ** _'Oh now you talk to me'_**

 _'Yeah, it isn't very nice now is it?'_

This little shit!

 _' **You're lucky I don't know you'**_

 _'Yeah I feel very lucky too. Well my dreams of a nice sweet soulmate are ruined'_

 ** _'Good, let's not bother each other ever again then'_**

 _'Good'_

 ** _'Good'_**

By now his entire arm was covered in little scribbles. Katsuki didn't know how people held conversations with their soulmates daily.

 ** _'Wait'_**

 _'What'_

 ** _'The flowers'_**

 _'What about them?'_

 ** _'Stop that, you know what I mean'_**

 _'Aren't you forgetting something first?'_

Katsuki screamed in frustration and punched his nearest pillow repeatedly. He couldn't deal with this. He was very temped to just give up on the whole thing.

He bit the inside of his lip and scribbled quickly in his arm before he changed his mind.

 ** _'Sorry for being an asshole'_**

 ** _'There'_**

 _'See that wasn't so bad :) I know you don't really mean it though.'_

This girl! Katsuki was finally ready to go wash up all the ink in his arm and forget about it when he felt the tingle of the soul bond again.

 _'I still appreciate it. I'll keep my word'_

Katsuki stared intensely at his arm watching as new lines begun to form. Finally he could get his answers and be done with it.

 _'Some day :)'_

'Fuck you'

 _'Love you too :D'_

* * *

"Oh come on, are you fucking serious?"

Katsuki glared at the familiar shape of the flower slowly taking form in the inside of his wrist. He was about to fall asleep when he felt the tingle of the soul bond on his arm. He tried to ignore it at first but it was impossible with all his soulmate's feeling pouring all over him.

Really this was the worst time for his soulmate to start decorating their skin. Not that she ever had any good timing. If Katsuki wasn't so sure they didn't know each other he would think she was doing it on purpose. Tomorrow was finally the UA entrance exam. He had trained for years for this and he needed to get as much sleep as he could before that.

Katsuki wasn't particularly nervous about it. He was sure he was gonna pass, after all his quirk was pretty amazing. His soulmate though seemed to have other thoughts. He could feel their anxiousness spiking and he saw his arm slightly trembling, clenching it into a fist to stop it. Stupid soul bond. Whoever though it was a good idea to share strong feeling when soulmates were writing to each other had an appointment with his fist.

When he realized his possibility of falling asleep was pretty much close to zero he sat up on his bed and watched as the colorful lines slowly took form, each stroke being careful with a few lines ending up squiggly.

Katsuki huffed and fell backwards to the mattress. He brought up his arm and stared at his wrist frowning. The large rose drawing seemed to be mocking him.

His 'relationship' with her had gotten a bit better over the course of the next year. Well it was better by Katsuki's standards which meant they weren't talking to each other at all something that was perfectly fine with him. They never really talked (or written, whatever) about them communication more but Katsuki was happy to not find any more messages directed to him other than the occasional flower or a grocery list.

They had though made sort of another deal. Katsuki wouldn't complain about the flower charms and in turn she wouldn't draw them in obvious places or make them stand out. Katsuki was happy with that.

She still hadn't told him about her little flower code, something that made him very frustrated. He wouldn't bring that up again though he refused to go through another conversation if it wasn't necessary.

At some point Katsuki figured out he didn't even mind the flowers as much anymore (not that he would ever tell her that). He was somewhat fine with it as long as they weren't very visible or brightly colored in with those god awful fluo markers. Honestly who though it was a good idea for those things to exist? It didn't help that she was practically in love with them.

It was fine most of the time. The flowers weren't in difficult to hide places, unless they were in a fight and they were usually black inked or with a simple color. Yeah… usually.

"Oh you have to be fucking kidding me!"

Katsuki looked with widened eyes as the now finished rose outline was started slowly but surely getting filled up with a bright pink. He muttered a string of curses, there goes the sleeveless shirt he was planning on wearing.

He was about to grab a pen to give his stupid soulmate a piece of his mind when he felt the soul bond being shut off but he stopped on his actions when it restarted. He frowned at the curly letters being formed on his wrist.

 _'Sorry, I know you don't want them to be this obvious. I just have a big thing tomorrow, an exam. I really needed it'_

Katsuki suddenly felt his anger disappear. How dare she be so… so nice to him! She's making him the bad guy over here. He couldn't do anything about it. A lot of high school entrance exams were being held this particular time period and he guessed they were about the same age. That wouldn't stop him from complaining internally though.

'Whatever' he hastily wrote and then added a small 'good luck' as an afterthought.

Katsuki convinced himself the slighting fluttering of his heart when a tine smiley face appeared was his soulmate's feelings.

* * *

The entrance exam went obviously well, Katsuki of course winning the first place. He didn't really check the other rankings only taking a brief glance and second and third place- they were taken by a Kirishima and an Uraraka- forgetting about them a few minutes afterwards.

He did scowl at the name Midoriya Izuku at the passed list though. That stupid nerd. He wouldn't let him take his spotlight. Not that Katsuki believed he would anyway.

The first few days at UA passed smoothly with only All Might's test taking a toll on him. His classmates were a bunch of idiots he really wished wouldn't try talking to him.

One good thing was that his soulmate didn't write anything more other than a small flower circle and a small 'passed it' right under it which he completely ignored.

Everything was silent… till it happened again. It was a few days after the USJ incident and Katsuki was lying on his bed, having finished his homework for the day when he noticed the lines forming on the side of his wrist. Why did she always have her drawing time when he wanted to sleep!

It didn't take as much time as he feared in the end so that was a good thing. After a minute or so had passed Katsuki had now a tiny sunflower? sitting proudly on his skin. Whatever, he could hide it with his uniform.

He was ready to try going to sleep when he felt the writing on his skin start up again. This was new…

'Hey, you awake?'

Katsuki frowned at the small script as he contemplated his next action. She didn't really try to write to him anymore. He could just ignore the message, no one would know. He wasn't in the mood for a late night conversation anyway. Especially with his so called 'soulmate'. Yeah he would do that.

It was just his rotten luck than in his attempt to switch off his light he managed to topple over his pen holder and have an open lidded black marker fall on his palm as he tried to stop it from falling to the ground.

Katsuki muttered a not so kind word as he looked at his now smudged hand. Well there goes his excuse… Some people believed soulmates existed cause the universe would know to find you other half. And Katsuki was finding out that the universe was very good at doing its job to keep them together.

He picked up the now fallen marker and hastily wrote on his skin.

 ** _'What is it? Make it short'_**

 _'You don't have to be so rude all the time…'_

'What the fuck do you want me to do?'

 _'I don't know, be a normal soulmate?'_

 _'Sorry'_

'I'm lonely'

'Well go talk to someone else for all I care, why me?'

 _'Look, I'm not over the moon with talking to you either'_

 ** _'Good then, no problem with me. Bye'_**

 _'No wait!'_

 _'I don't have anyone else to talk to…'_

 _'I don't want to worry my parents either'_

 ** _'What am I supposed to do then? Comfort you?'_**

 _'No.'_

 _'Yes.'_

 _'I don't know!'_

 _'Could you please just talk to me for a bit? Just a little while'_

Is this girl serious? Was he supposed to be her comforter? He had better things to do. Like sleep. He wouldn't be persuaded by any smiley face or compliment. No way.

(Katsuki ended up with his whole left arm and both legs covered in black and pink ink from their nightly conversations. He was never more grateful for the long sleeved uniforms)

* * *

Surprisingly their little conversations and messages hadn't stopped and even more surprisingly for Katsuki he didn't hate them. The girl was funny and quirky, standing her ground whenever it was needed, not that he would ever tell her that.

It wasn't like they talked every day, writing sappy messages to one another. They ended up almost every time bickering about small things like All Might's best move or debating whether spicy or sweet food was better. The times where after a fight Katsuki had to go to school with Band-Aids covering the scribbles on his face weren't few. Though he was proud to say that half of those scribbles were started from him so he was sure she was having similar problems.

Katsuki had also learned quite a few things about her in the span of those conversations. They were the same age but he was a few months older (Katsuki was particularly smug about this point so he ended up with a big colored sunflower on his check that he had to cover with a band aid… again. Her parents were working on construction, her favorite food was mochi and her dream is to help her parents.

In turn Katsuki had told her about his spicy food loving and his dream of becoming the number 1 hero to which even though she joked about his awful personality not fitting to a hero she fully supported him. Katsuki would be lying if he said he didn't feel happy about that.

Of course exchanging names, quirks and locations were out of the question. There was an unspoken rule that you should meet your soulmate when the time is right or else misfortunes will come upon you and other bullshit. Katsuki didn't really believe those but apparently his soulmate was very adamant about following the rules.

In one of those conversations she finally told him about her flower code. For some reason she gone and decided to give her own meaning to flowers.

After she explained her personal meanings for the flowers Katsuki had stared at the long detailed answer for a few seconds. He should have been happy, he got what he wanted. They could now stop writing to each other, he would finally have a peace of mind again.

Ahh no way he couldn't take this anymore!

 ** _'Okay'_**

 _'Okay, just that?'_

 ** _'What else should I say: you're too fucking weird I don't know what the universe was thinking to make you my soulmate?'_**

She didn't talk to him for 2 weeks after that. Not that Katsuki minded. Of course he didn't, he was ecstatic. His arms were clean, he didn't go through 3 black ink pens a week and he didn't have to spent his time talking to her. Yeah… it was awesome. No more bantering back and forth, nagging at each other. No more leaving stupid messages and doodles to annoy each other. It was great.

Katsuki gripped his black pen tightly in his fist. It was the soul mate thing's fault. He tried to reason with himself. He wasn't doing that because he missed her. Neither cause he felt her loneliness after she drew a really detailed *flower*. It really felt different now that he knew about the meaning behind them.

"Oh fuck it." Katsuki grumbled before removing the pen's lid and started writing in his skin

 ** _'I didn't mean that'_**

The reply was immediate.

 _'Oh is the great Mr. grumpy pants apologizing!'_

 ** _'Fuck you, I don't know why I bother'_**

 _'No wait, come back! I wanna talk to someone, I guess you're fine'_

 ** _'Hey I'm the best fucking person to talk to'_**

 _'On another thought, I'm fine :))'_

Katsuki felt a chuckle escape his mouth. "Idiot, I can fell you're happy"

(Stupid hair for brains was lucky he wasn't on Katsuki's good books when he commented about his grumpiness being finally lifted off)

* * *

Katsuki had no idea what to think about Uraraka Ochako. Everyone is class saw her as this kind, pretty girl who always wore a smile on her face. At first Katsuki didn't really give her much thought other that the fact that she hung out with that nerd, Deku and his gang. Didn't even know her name till recently. Till the sports festival came up.

Honestly Katsuki wasn't expecting anything at all from the tiny girl when her name showed up as his first match up. He thought it would be just another easy fight to get to the real ones. He didn't expect the fierce determination in her eyes. He didn't expect her to give everything she had and make him struggle for the win. He didn't expect to almost lose from the so called sunshine girl.

Katsuki didn't get why everyone else didn't see her as she truly is. They called her fragile and complained to him for being too harsh on her. Hah! Where did they see fragile when she fucking threw a small meteor shower at him and having all those destructive ideas on her own.

After that day Uraraka earned a bit of respect in Katsuki's books.

* * *

That sure was one hell of a day… In the last 12 hours he had been kidnapped, taken to the league of villains lair and had to witness All Might's fall down. The doctor's advice was to go home and get as much sleep as possible. Katsuki didn't have any major wounds just a few scratches here and there, he was completely fine. His mental state was perfect too no matter what the stupid doctor insisted.

He had just gotten back home from the police station a few hours ago when they were finished with his interrogation and he had no choice but to follow the doctor's instructions. Katsuki wasn't very keen to hear his mother's nagging if he did otherwise.

So he had gotten to his comfy bed, closed all the lights and ended up staring at the ceiling for 2 hours. He couldn't seem to stop his racing thoughts no matter how hard he tried. How could he stop?

Too many damn things had happened all at once. How could he calm down when he felt the adrenaline still rushing through his blood?

Katsuki moved to lie on his side and his eyes fell on the no permanent stack of black pens on his bedside table. He frowned at them and reached to pick one up.

This was a stupid idea. He should just forget about it and go back to ceiling observation.

… Ah whatever, he was too sleep deprived and exhausted to think this though

 ** _'Hey'_**

 _'Oh hi'_

 ** _'You're awake? It's pretty late'_**

 _'You're the one who wrote first you have no right to judge'_

 ** _'I have reasons'_**

 _'Me too'_

 _'It's the Kamino incident isn't it?'_

 ** _'Yeah somewhat'_**

 _'You weren't there were you?'_

Katsuki contemplated how to answer that. It was pretty ironic… he was basically the reason all of this shit happened.

 ** _'No, I was away'_**

 _'Oh good I couldn't bear to hear another person I know getting hurt'_

 _'We were all pretty shaken by this'_

 _'Want me to talk to you till you're sleepy'_

 ** _'Whatever, do what you want'_**

(Katsuki had no idea when he had finally fallen asleep but the next morning he found a small 'sweet dreams 3' closing off the conversation.)

* * *

"A rose?" Katsuki murmured to himself as he tiredly rubbed his eyes.

He was just able to relax enough to be able to go to sleep too! That day had been particularly hard for the 1-A class with All Might's training having worn them down. And on top of that Aizawa had scheduled a test for the next day. Katsuki was pretty sure the man enjoyed watching them suffer. Or that he wanted at least one hour off to go to sleep… Yeah now that he thought about it was probably the latter.

Katsuki had finished revisioning at about 10 pm and then it was just his luck that he couldn't manage to fall asleep. He was finally able to clear up his racing mind enough when he felt the familiar tingle of the soulmate bond in his wrist. He immediately forgot all thoughts of sleeping and the nest morning consequences and he shot up from him bed racing to turn up the lights.

He then settled back into his covers and watched as black lines begun to form in the inside of his wrist. If anyone ever asked he definitely didn't enjoy watching his soulmate doodle and draw on their skin. It didn't calm him down and he most definitely didn't smile fondly when watching said process.

Roses were probably the most frequent flower his soulmate was drawing. Which made sence since they represented feelings of anxiety, they were like a ward for good luck to come. With all the tests and exams they had to take in their student lives Katsuki was often sporting the flower on his body. Then there were the sunflowers to guard against loneliness, lilies to hold happiness and the very rare hyankinth for good luck in love. Katsuki didn't know why he was so relieved that hadn't appeared yet.

Katsuki wasn't a person you would think had a close bond to his soulmate. He himself wouldn't think he would ever even come to this point after so many years of radio silence.

He grabbed the nearest pen (which happened to be a bright pink one Kirishima had gotten his as a prank but he was too tired to think about that) and wrote down a quick 'Good luck' before falling back to the comfort of his bed.

(If anyone claimed he had gone to sleep with a smile on his face he would argue strongly that it was a play on the light.)

* * *

Moving to a dorm with his whole class was easier than he thought it would be. Sure he had to share a common room, baths and dining room but he had his own room and it meant that he could continue studying at UA.

It also meant that he had to share common hours with his idiot classmates. He usually tuned them out or sat in his own room when he wasn't training but Kirishima dragged his quite a few times in the lounge room so he should 'socialize'. He was perfectly fine, thank you very much!

It was one of those times when it happened. He and Kirishima were sitting on one of the couches the red haired boy telling him something about a new game that was coming out while Uraraka and some other girls of the class were sitting on the opposite couch. The 2 groups didn't really interact each engrossed in their own conversation.

"Wow Uraraka, is that a rose?"

Katsuki spared a glance at Sparky who was now talking to the girls animatedly about something. He didn't really give it much attention. Until he heard Uraraka respond.

"Yeah I made my own code when I was little! I guess it kind of stuck with me. Roses are like a good luck charm against anxiety, you know?"

Katsuki tuned out Kirishima and stared dumbly into the rosy cheeked girl who was showing her marked wrist to her friends. He felt his breath get caught in his throat as he instinctively clutched his own wrist were an identical flower stood.

Aizawa's test. Of course. Of course it would be her. Of course she would be right in front of him all this time. How stupid was he not to realize it sooner?

"-kugou? Bakugou!"

Katsuki whipped his head to find Kirishima waving his hand in front of his face.

"Earth to Bakugou, please respond."

Katsuki slapped his hand back and tugged subconsciously into his shirt sleeve.

"What's wrong man, you seem pale?"

He tried to regain his focus. "I, uhh, remembered I had… to do my laundry. Yeah, I'll go now." He sat up quickly and made his way out of the room not before locking eyes for a second with Uraraka's questioning gaze.

This was bad. This was really bad. It wasn't supposed to turn out like this! They were supposed to be far away from each other and not meet until he was already a pro hero. What the fuck! She didn't even tell him she was training to become a hero too!

What would he do now? Definitely not tell her about it. This would make things so much awkward. Besides he didn't think she had the best image of him at this point.

His eyes landed on his small black pen collection. He didn't know what he was thinking at that point but he grabbed the nearest one and started paving lines along his skin. He didn't even realize what he was doing till a full bloomed rose was staring back at him.

It didn't take long for the response to come.

 _'!'_

 _'I can't believe my eyes the great mister grumpy pants drew the flower code!'_

 _'What's the occasion?'_

 _'Hey'_

 _'Heeyy'_

 _'Is it a test?'_

 _'Come on, write back'_

 _'I'm dying here'_

 _'I know you're awake I can feel your grumpiness from over here'_

Katsuki couldn't help a bitter laugh being let out. They didn't have much separating them after all…

* * *

After finding out Katsuki tried to avoid Uraraka as much as he could without raising suspicion. In real life it wasn't that hard at all. No one would probably even notice since he was pretty much avoiding everyone out of class hours and exercises. Soulmate Uraraka on the other hand… that was a bit trickier.

Katsuki still didn't know what to think about him and his soulmate literally living together. He thought he would still have time to prepare emotionally. He didn't even know if he should let her know or not! That would make things very weird.

Now that he knew about their situation he found himself silently observing the always happy girl. In a non-creepy way of course. He seemed to be noticing a lot of the flowers he found in his own body too. Seriously how could he not know for so long?

One of the days of his inner turmoil Katsuki was passing through the training grounds trying to find an empty one when he saw her again. Of course it was just his luck that the first training room he would check would have the person he wanted to avoid the most.

He was about to turn around and leave when he noticed what the girl was doing. Was she practicing martial arts? She seemed to be there for quite some time, he could see the sweat on her forehead.

Before he knew it he was moving into the room dropping his bag on the floor and facing the surprised Uraraka.

"Come on you look ridiculous without a partner." He said lifting his hands up in a defensive stance. The smile that glowed up her face could be worth it.

(Maybe he could get used ti the thought of her being his soulmate)

* * *

This day was not going so perfect for Katsuki. First Present Mic had them take a surprise quiz, Kaminari was being more of his annoying self than usual bragging about his so perfect soulmate and now Kirishima had seen the sunflower drawing on his arm. And of course he had to ask about it.

"Wow what's this?" they were in their way back to the dorms when he felt his classmate reach forward and before Katsuki could snatch his arm away Kirishima had turned it to look at the elegant flower doodle.

"I didn't have you as a flower kind of guy."

Katsuki felt surprisingly defending at that. "You have a problem with it?" he said glaring at the other boy.

"No man, flowers are manly!" he grinned.

Of course he would think that.

"I just didn't think you were the type to like them, you know?" he continued "It's cool though"

"Well I fucking like them. Don't you dare speak a word about this."

"Yeah sure! Wait, isn't that like the flowers Uraraka draws?"

Katsuki felt his jaw clench. "No, it must be your imagination."

"No, I'm pretty sure that's it! I saw it this morning in the exact… wait a second!"

Curse the summer uniforms for showing too much skin! Kirishima now was smiling cheekily at him.

"She's your soulmate isn't she?"

"No she's not." Katsuki said curtly and started speeding up.

"She is!" Kirishima exclaimed gleefully jogging to catch up. "Dude that's awesome you're so close to your soulmate! So are you guys dating now?"

Katsuki stopped in his tracks and glared at him. "She doesn't know, okay?"

"Wait, seriously? What are you waiting for then?"

"That's none of your fucking business!" Katsuki snapped at him.

"Okay, okay I'll drop it for now." Kirishima mumbled "You shouldn't keep her waiting for too long."

(The boys continued their way to their temporary home neither of them noticing a small figure hiding behind a large bush holding both of their hands in front of their mouth.)

* * *

Something was off. Katsuki was sure of it. Uraraka seemed to be more weird than usual these couple of days. Sometimes he felt like her smile towards her friends was forced and it was obvious that something was eating her up. He even felt her gaze on him a couple of times but when he turned to look at her she seemed to be staring intensely at the opposite direction.

No Katsuki didn't notice that because he kept looking at the girl too. It was just a coincidence.

Did she find out too? No way how could she? He was being extremely careful. This was still very confusing though.

After some point he couldn't take it anymore. Once he spotted Uraraka alone in the training ground corridors he grabbed her hand leading both of them in an empty training room ignoring her protests. Then he felt gravity leave his body and he found himself floating in the air.

"What the fuck Uraraka!" he screamed trying to find some sort of balance.

"Sorry it was automatic response! You weren't listening to me." The girl put her fingers together and Katsuki fell back into the ground.

"Also that's my question!" exclaimed Uraraka as Bakugou was lifting himself off the floor. He noticed a slight flush on her cheeks "What were you doing?"

"I needed to talk to you."

"Well I'm here now, talk."

"Okay, if you have something to say to me spit it out."

"Excuse me?"

"You've been looking at me weirdly all week! If you have something to say, get on with it."

"If... if I have something to say? Hah, don't you have something to confess?"

Now it was Katsuki's turn to be confused "I don't know what the hell you're talking about."

In response Uraraka lifted up her jacket sleeve and showed him the rose drawing sitting proudly in her forearm. "Does this remind you of anything?"

Katsuki bit the inside of his lip. "How long?"

"How long since I've known? I head you and Kirishima talking about it."

Damn it.

"You know I was a bit surprised at first but it wasn't that bad when I thought about it." Uraraka continued "Who else could have the temper of my soulmate? I was waiting for you to tell me about it… I guess you never plan that did you?"

"Look, I…" Katsuki started but the girl interrupted him.

"Was it cause you were disappointed?" she said softly "You weren't expecting a weakling like me?" shit were those tears in her eyes?

"That's bullshit."

"What?"

"I'm not disappointed okay? I'm pretty sure you're stronger than half of our class."

"Then why wouldn't you tell me?"

Katsuki looked at her teary eyes and was very sure he would regret his next words "I… I was scared. Satisfied now?"

"What, the great Lord explosion murder was scared?"

"Shut up, forget I said anything!"

"No, sorry I was kidding! You know I've been wanting to find out who you were for a long time… I'm glad it turned out to be you." He shot a bright smile at him.

"Really?"

"Yeah! We can work things out you know? That's why we're soulmates!" and Katsuki believed her.

"Wanna go talk things over some ice cream?" she suggested with a smile "I'm sure we have a lot things to talk about."

"No."

"Oh… okay then I'll-" Katsuki couldn't bare looking at that defeating look on her face.

"We're going for chilly hotdogs okay?" he definitely didn't feel happy with the way her face brightened up.

"What? No way, I don't have the weird spicy food obsession like you."

"You're the one to talk, mochi fanatic!"

Her melodic laugh echoed through the corridor. She came closer linking their arms together as they walked through the school grounds. Strangely he didn't mind it.

"I'm glad it's you too." He whispered when they ended up walking in a comfortable silence.

"What, did you say something?"

"Nope, nothing."

(Maybe finding his soulmate wouldn't be so bad after all if it was her.)

* * *

 **Hey guys, it's been a long time! I hope you liked Ruby and I's new collab fic Sorry for taking so long to write anything, I wanted to start sooner but I was in a bit of a writer's block. (For any bti readers don't worry the next chapter won't take very long) This was fun to write (I'm in love with soulmate aus) but the ending may be a bit rushed sorry for that. The fic was made for kacchako positivity week day 2: Roses so I tried to get it out on time!**

 **Ruby helped me a lot with this one shot too so thanks a lot! You can find us on tumblr with the usernames watchmist1412 and bloodredruby.**


End file.
